User talk:Stezton
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Toyota FJ page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- HaarFager (Talk) 14:59, September 20, 2010 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Copyright Violation It has come to my attention that a couple of the images you have uploaded are from South Texas Diecast. We ask that you only upload images that you have personally taken. We do make an acception for HWC sneek images to be used as temporary place holders. You have been making excellent edits, Keep it up!! 20:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Retro wheels set Do you have the retro wheels set? If not, I will take some pictures of mine and add them to the page. 23:36, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Helping out. I have been busy lately, and my editing time has been limited. It seems whenever i get a chance to work (play) here all my time is spent reviewing edits, verifying validity and making things right again... and taking grief from all the fallout it creates. Since you are the only other, currently active, editor that actually works on pages just to make them better. I wanted to let you know you have my full support in undoing anything that is just not up to par. We are in the middle of what I like to call a newcomer wave. So i appreciate any help i can get with schooling the noobs. 11:49, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the recognition & support, Sinnin. It's nice to have my effort acknowledged. Stezton 15:50, April 8, 2011 (UTC) 1997 Pro Racing I just wanted to let you know that the T-bird cars i added are from the basic pro racing line. They have plastic wheels and bases, They are different then the cars on the existing (deluxe) page. I was going to simply just undo your edit, but i noticed you made good positive changes to the page. I feel it would be best to just let you remove the images as i am not sure if you replaced anything carded. I will try and get a Basic Pro racing page created, Im still trying to figure out how many were made. 06:55, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Stezton Thank you for entering my '62 Chevy Treasure hunts in it's righful place. I have no idea how to do such things so I really Thank you a lot! Flintnodule No problem, Flint. You're welcome. :) Stezton 23:52, July 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks for fixing the honda gallery Pictures Hello! It has come to my attention that you are taking some of your pictures and just replacing them with the Image not available. If you are just going to replace your images, I do not recommend uploading them. This helps :D. Thanks!! ℸℎℯℎℴℸωℎℯℯℓşℊμϒ99 (ℸαℓķ!) 22:06, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Re:Pictures Do not upload pictures from HWC! ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) 18:12, September 26, 2015 (UTC) >>>I know that. I was corrected on that years ago and I tried to fix my mistakes but I'm sure there's some I missed. Any later pics I uploaded were my own. --Stezton (talk) 12:35, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok. I didn't see that anybody else had warned you. ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) ( ) 15:32, September 30, 2015 (UTC)